soar_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
SoPC00
is the 0th episode of Soar Pretty Cure! but is the 1st episode of the Soar! franchise overall. Summary Solu was the guard of Skyla until she stripped away his guard duties, causing his priorities to change when he meets a curious Sola, in which he takes her under his wing. However, he makes a grand mistake which causes Sola to be taken away... Transcript Solu flaps his sky blue colored wings, as he glides through the large blue sky, twisting and turning to avoid the white marshmallow clouds. He notices out of the corner of his sapphire colored eye, a Lider, creeping through the piles of autumn leaves. He swoops down and picks it up, swallowing it. Solu loves the feeling of acting like a normal bird as he had to act like a guard all day for Skyla. He remembers his duty as her guard and takes off, sending dirt swirling around underneath him. He flies as quickly as he can, back through the clouds, over the blooming colorful forest, over the crystal clear lake, into the tunnel of clouds – There. He made it back to Ciel, the beautiful kingdom that shines so brightly underneath the sun’s rays. He knew he was supposed to have a break, but he couldn’t bear to leave Skyla alone, not when some darkness could befall her at any moment. “Solu! Back so early ~jaja?” calls out Soja, his fellow Swallow bird who was the palace’s guard. Solu swoops down and lands before him. “Yes. I need to make sure Skyla is safe at all times ~lulu”. He puffs out his chest, feeling confident for an unknown reason. Soja squawks, making some of his purple feathers leave his wings and scatter around them on the ground. “Solu, this is your break ~jaja! Your break! You haven’t had one since...” he trails off, trying to remember when Solu last had a break. “You haven’t had one since you became her guard ~jaja!” Solu leans against the gold pillar that helps hold up the pure white walls that surrounds Ciel. “I’m dedicated. I can’t bear to see her without protection ~lulu.” Soja sighs. "You're very dedicated ~jaja..." Soja mutters but he flies up to the glass case on the wall and takes out a silver key, unlocks the case and pushes the baby blue colored button. The brass gate begins to open and Solu glides through, nodding his head in thanks towards Soja. -The opening plays- "Solu, dear, why are you back here so soon? Didn't I tell you to take a break?" asks Skyla, a blonde haired woman wearing a beautiful blue gown layered with different colored silk and sequins. She looks down at Solu with a kind expression on her face as Solu hops from one foot to the other. "I, you see, I don't want to leave you unguarded ~lulu." says Solu, looking straight into her silver colored eyes. They enchant him, pulling him into them, like gravity has disappeared all together and he is being dragged towards the shining stars. He snaps out this strange enchantment when Skyla picks him up to bring him closer. "Solu, dear, I don't need you to guard me every waking hour. Go have fun. Have a break. You deserve it." She smiles kindly and puts him on the marble floor. She frowns and reaches out to pluck the gold badge off his blue bow. "There. Now you cannot be my guard without this, Solu. Come back tomorrow evening to collect it. After you had a break from all this hard work". She ruffles the top of his scarlet head, making a scarlet feather float to the marble floor. He stares at it as it falls - his heart sinks to the marble floor along with it. "But...but...". She shakes her head. "Go have some fun, Solu. I hate seeing you keeping me safe when there are others out there who might also need your protection." Solu stares into her silver eyes once again, confused, almost getting dragged in again but he quickly casts his eyes downward. He nods miserably. He backs away then turns around, spreads his wings and takes off towards the gold door. As he flies out, he looks back quickly to see Skyla take out a silver colored mirror from the white drawer like to her and drops the badge inside. His heart sinks even further. Solu soars through the blue sky again, as tears fly pass his face. Why? Why did she drop the badge in the mirror? That mirror was for items that weren't needed anymore! Was he not worthy of being a guar- He hears a strange noise below him. "Help me ~lala!" A young female bird's voice? He soars towards the forest again, searching for the source of the voice. He heard a voice, he was sure of it. Then he sees it. A hoard of Lider's are chasing something. He flies just above the black hoard to get a closer look and sees a young bird. "There are others out there who might also need your protection." Skyla's words echo through his mind and he swoops down. Just as the bird looks behind her to see him open up his claws and pick her up, the Lider's pounce but they are too late, as Solu soars back into the sky. The young bird squirms but stops when she feels Solu's grip loosen. "Ah! Don't let go! I don't know how to fly ~lala!" Solu's eyes widen. She didn't know how to fly? How absurd! "Why can't you fly ~lulu? You're a bird ~lulu!" His grip loosens and his heart quickly gathers in his throat. He looks around, sees that there are no Liders in sight and drops the young bird in a nearby tree then lands in there with her. The young fairy is trembling, with a look of panic in her eyes. He wraps a wing around her, as she trembles. He stares at her pink tinted wings and notices that they definitely haven't been used before and that they look ready to be used. But, he wasn't quite sure how to teach her. Before he could figure it out, she starts talking - her voice echoed like the bells back in Ciel. "Thank you for saving me, sir ~lala!" The young bird bows her head in thanks. "You're welcome ~lulu. What's your name ~lulu?" he asks, curious. She looks up at him with a confused look in her magenta eyes. "Name?" His eyes widen in surprise. "You don't know what a name is ~lulu!? Did your parents...?" He trails off. Poor thing. She looks so lost, vulnerable, so helpless. No one to teach her as her parents must have vanished into thin air. He thinks for a moment. "A name is...something that you call yourself ~lulu. Like the...sky. The sky's name is sky ~lulu!" She stares at him and looks at the sky. "The sky ~lala..." She stares at it in wonder. Then it hit him! "Why don't we name you "Sola" after the sky ~lulu?". She tilts her head to the right then laughs - a cute baby like laugh. "My name is the sky ~lala?" Her eyes sparkle like the stars. "I like it, ~lala! I want to tell the world my new name!". She is hopping around in excitement so much that she falls off the branch and Solu panics. "Sola!" he squawks. He swoops down and grabs her before she hits the dirt. He is about to yell at her but he sees that she is laughing happily so he doesn't bother ruining the mood. Sola...A name that suits her perfectly. He places her back on a much thicker branch and leans in towards her. "Why don't I teach you how to be a bird ~lulu? You won't be able to survive without these tricks, Sola ~lulu." Sola nods but suddenly frowns. "What's your name ~lala?" He stares at her for a few seconds and realizes he was so focused on her name that he forgot about introducing himself. "It's Solu ~lulu. Solu." "Solu ~lala! I'm doing it! I'm flying ~lala!" chirps Sola in happiness. Solu smiles. It's been 2 hours and she's finally getting the hang of it. He couldn't help but think that she was a fast learner. He looks at the orange ball of fire that is setting behind the clouds. "Sola! We have to go back now ~lulu!" Sola flies down to his branch and tries to land but flies into the tree. Solu chirps in surprise but then chuckles when she recovers, shaking her head in confusion. "I think you need to teach me how to land ~lala..." she says, looking like she was in a daze. Solu swears he could see little birds flying around her head. "Yes, I do," says Solu in agreement. He leaps off the branch and flaps his sky blue wings and hovers in the air, waiting for Sola. Sola quickly joins him, and the two fly back to Ciel. Sola gazes around her in amazement, taking in the sky, the clouds, the trees, the water, everything that her eyes could see. They finally make it to Ciel, in which Solu soars into his nest with Sola right behind him, but she once again flies into the tree, sliding down into the nest. The two laugh. "Okay, Sola! Now, I'll teach you some things about living in Ciel ~lulu!" says Solu. As he teaches her how to land properly, how Ciel operates and other important things, he couldn't help but want to keep her with him. She would keep him company, and make him laugh with her not knowing some things. Sola yawns but tries to keep her eyes open as Solu tells her about his job. But it was too difficult for her to keep her eyes open. "~lala" she murmurs to herself, feeling her head fall onto the soft stick like ground. She finds herself staring at two older birds who are looking down on her, with their beaks moving but no words coming out. Sola tilts her head in confusion when she feels a tear stream down her face. She turns away, hoping to avoid looking at them but falls off the tree. She tries to make use of her pink tinted wings but nothing happens and she hits the dirt ground hard. Sola cries out in pain but manages to get up and run as fast as her small legs could go so she could get as far away as she could from those birds. She wasn't exactly sure how long it had been since she fell from the tree but she slowed down when she saw an opening in a mountain. Sola approaches it slowly and tries to remember what it was called. A "cave"! That's it! But one of those birds said that she shouldn't walk into "caves". What was she thinking? She wasn't listening to them anymore! She walks into the dark "cave". She couldn't see a thing and her eyes weren't adjusting to the darkness. Sola continues to walk further into the cave when she hears things scurrying around her. She jumps then whimpers and dashes through the cave. When Sola makes it out, she looks behind her to see a hoard of black creatures chasing her. She squeals and runs faster than she had ever done in her short life before. Just as the creatures pounce on her, Sola opens her eyes to see Solu staring at her, looking worried. "Are you okay ~lulu?" Sola shakes her head, trying to figure out why she had a dream of what happened before she met Solu. Solu wraps a sky blue wing around her and draws her closer to him. "It's okay ~lulu! I will protect you from your nightmares ~lulu!" he says. She smiles. "How ~lala?" she asks curiously. He doesn't say anything so she just closes her eyes but she sees the creatures again and she whimpers. "You're bad at protecting me from my nightmares ~lala..." she says softly. Solu stills says nothing and she starts to panic, only to realise that he had fallen asleep. She cries softly to herself, somehow falling asleep without realising it. Meanwhile, three birds with gold tinted wings stand before a mirror that shows Sola and Solu asleep in Solu's nest. One bird turns and says "I don't recognise that little one ~riri. Since when did Solu have children living in his nest ~riri?" "And Skyla hasn't come to us to say she knows about the little one ~gaga," says the bird on the right. The bird in the middle nods and squawks loudly, "Guards! We have an intruder ~pepe!". Eye Catch Begins Sola is flapping her wings, trying to get enough momentum to propel her off the nest. Meanwhile, Solu is cheering her on. Sola jumps and tries flapping her wings but falls into a pile of leaves. Solu flies down to check on her, in which Sola bursts out from the leaves laughing. The logo appears in the left hand corner of the screen. Eye Catch Ends Solu hears a loud thud and he opens one eye but rolls over when he doesn't see anything, thinking it was Sola playing around like a young fairy would. Suddenly he hears whimpering and his eyes fly open. He sees three guards holding a squirming Sola and he stares in shock. "Solu~ lala! Tell them to let go of me ~lala!" Sola begs as she tries to free herself. One of the guards hits her with her free wing, in which Sola goes still but she keeps whimpering. Solu can't say anything but takes a step forward. "Don't even bother, Solu ~shishi" says the bird who wasn't holding the struggling young fairy. "She's an intruder so we can't allow her here any longer ~shishi". Solu shakes his head in disagreement. "Soshi, let her go ~lulu! She's still so young ~lulu! She needs me to look after her ~lulu!" he begs. He feels a lump gather in his throat when Soshi opens his peak. "No ~shishi. Rules are rules. You should know them very well ~shishi," he says sternly. He turns around and faces the other two guards. "Take her to the cage. ~shishi. Let's teach this fairy a few things about Ciel shall we ~shishi?" he says, raising a thick eyebrow. Sola squirms even more, crying out for Solu. "I already know things about Ciel ~lala! Solu, save me ~lala!" she screams. Solu tries his best to grab her but Soshi whacks him with his wing. Solu falls to the ground, wincing. He tries to get up but it was too late. They were flying away with a screaming Sola. Tears fall down his cheeks. She was so young, she didn't deserve this. He falls back to the ground, weeping. Muttering to himself about how it was all his fault. She couldn't do anything by herself. Sola is still too young. She needs him to look out for her. But he failed already. He's a failure as a guard. No wonder Skyla put the badge in the mirror! He hides his face in his wings and weeps. Meanwhile, Sola tries to squirm her way out of the guard's grip but she couldn't. The guard's grip was too tight. She couldn't scream anymore as she lost all the energy to do so. She closes her eyes and thinks of the day before with Solu. It was the best day she had since she entered this world -country, maybe?- but now it became so bad. Before she could do anything, she was falling. "Where did the guard go ~lala?" Sola thinks. She opens her eyes to find herself looking at the blue sky. She moving away from it so quickly. She tries to flap her wings, but she was so weak. Sola spins around in the air trying to see where she was going to land. She notices something gold but couldn't spin around. She lands hard on the dirt ground. She cries out in pain. Her left wing! She landed on it wrong. She whimpers, trying to get herself together. She had to be strong. A strange sound echoes far and wide, like a lid was put on something. She hears the sound of wings and looks around, only to notice gold bars surrounding her. She stares in confusion. The bars were so wide apart she could just walk between them. Full of curiosity, she slowly walks forward and tries to walk through the bars but pain shoots through her and she tumbles backwards. No wonder the gaps were so wide. There was some painful barrier blocking her way out. "Solu ~lala!" she cries out. But he doesn't come. She whimpers and starts to cry. The sun begins to set and she looks up. She is a lot better now than she got all her frustration and sadness out of the way. She gets up but winces. Her wing. It hurts. She tries to ignore the pain as she explores the cage. It was pretty big so she had enough room to fly around. That is, if she could with her sore wing. She spreads her wings but a painful stab streams through her left wing and she winces. "Oh! Why does this have to happen to me ~lala!" she screams out in frustration. She decides to keep looking around, playing a little game to keep her busy. "1...2..3..!" she shouts out loud then she spins around to look at nothing. She pouts. This cage was so boring. There was nothing interesting to look at! She sits down and stares at the golden ceiling. It had pretty drawings on it that she could just make out but she couldn't see the details as it was too far up. If only she could fly... She raises her good wings to the ceiling and sighs. She remembers the guards and groans. She rolls over onto her stomach. They reminded her of those stupid two birds from a few days ago. Why was everyone but Solu so mean to her? She gets up and stares at the wide gap between the bars. She smiles. She scurries to her feet and spins around. "1...2...3..." she says as she hops then jumps. She lands on her left foot and looks up, determination shining in her magenta eyes. Without thinking, she runs forward and charges through the gap between the gold bars, not even noticing the pain or the pink glow around her body. She stumbles and hits the ground. She groans and gets up. She looks around and doesn't see the gold bars in front of her. All she sees is pure white buildings with green vines growing on the walls, blooming flowers of all colors of the rainbow and tall flourishing green trees. She spins around and gasps. She got out! But how? She feels a strange sensation float through her body and looks down to notice a pink glow surrounding her. She stares in shock, not really knowing what was happening to her. Then she starts hopping up and down, trying to get rid of the glow. But it doesn't disappear. Was it a dream? She shakes her head. It couldn't be. This sensation felt too real! But first, she needed to get out of here! She stares at the tall white wall in the distance and starts running towards it. It looks familiar, so she was going to go towards it! Solu gets back to his nest after flying about in the pink and orange sky to cheer himself up. It had been a nice flight but he still felt horrible. He missed Sola so much and he only knew her for one day! When he lands, he almost falls of the edge like Sola would due to Soja's surprise visit. "Soja! What are you doing here ~lulu?" he squawks in surprise. Soja spins around and chuckles. "I came to tell you some good news...and some bad news ~jaja," he announces. But his purple eyes go serious. "Good news. That bird you let in...she's escaped. Back to where she belongs ~jaja," he begins. Solu's eye widen but he doesn't say anything. She was free but she was going back to the forest. That wasn't a good idea. He nods his head to tell Soja to continue. "The bad news though...you have been stripped from your duty as a Ciel guard ~jaja," Soja says with a hint of sadness in his voice. Solu doesn't say anything. He couldn't. He was too shocked. Soja walks towards him and pats his head. "Solu...I don't know why Skyla stripped away your duty as a guard but I think "she" needs you more right now ~jaja. And you know who "she" is, Solu. You have the same aura surrounding your body just like how we saw "her" ~jaja. But yours is...blue ~jaja," he finishes in awe as he stares at Solu. Solu stares at Soja in confusion. So he looks down at himself. His body was glowing! "What does this mean ~lulu?" he cries out in confusion. "I don't know ~jaja," says Soja. "I don't have all the answers. But you need to find "her" before it's too late, Solu ~jaja!" exclaims Soja. Solu nods, very confused by the blue aura surrounding him but he tries to ignore it and takes flight into the dark, but sparkling sky. Solu soars above the dark trees like he had yesterday but this time, he was worried. Not happy like yesterday. He looks everywhere - anywhere for a pink glow that Soja spoke about. Talking about this aura, he felt like his predators could come and leap on him at any second. He stares down into the forest and hopes for a miracle. He sees nothing but darkness. "Please Sola. Say something ~lulu!" Solu whispers to himself. He soars into the forest but stays close to the leaves to keep himself hidden from predators - looking left, right, below himself and forward. He slows down slightly and that's when he sees a small bird, lying on the ground, glowing a faint pink glow. "Sola!" he squawks. He swoops down towards her but backs up when a hoard of Lipers scurry from a bush and extend their fangs for their supper. He squawks in horror as Sola moves. No! He wished she was unconscious so she didn't have to feel this. Wait! What was he thinking? He wasn't going to let that happen! He swoops down and manages hits one of the Lipers away from the hurt Sola. The Lipers keep coming and Solu tries to keep calm. He hovers above the ground and slowly moves backwards so he was above Sola. He moves down, grabs her with his talons and shoots up in the sky, leaving some of his blue feathers to swirl down onto the Lipers below. He flies as fast as he can back to Ciel as Sola breaths heavily below him. He feels Sola slip but he manages to readjust his hold on her. Eventually, he makes it back to see Soja waving him in with his left wing. He lands just inside Ciel and collapses, giving Sola to Soja before he does so. Solu lies there panting, trying to get his energy back. How was he going to get Sola to Skyla so she could be healed? He was too exhausted to carry her. "Solu, we need to get her to Skyla ~jaja," says Soja. "Do you want me to carry her for you ~jaja?" asks Soja, like he read Solu's mind. Solu nods. "Just...give me...a few...seconds...~lulu," Solu manages to say in between breaths. A few minutes later, the three birds make it to Skyla's room, in which Solu pushes it open without knocking. "Skyla! We need help ~lulu!" shouts Solu. She turns around in surprise just as Solu collapses to the marble floor. "Oh my!" Skyla exclaims as she cover her mouth with her right hand. She kneels to the marble floor, being careful as to not ruin her skirts. She picks up Solu and puts two fingers to his forehead. She was healing him. He lifts his head to look at her but refuses to make eye contact. "Thank you ~lulu.." he mumbles and flies off her palm to where Sola lies. "...but she needs your help more ~lulu," he says, nodding towards Sola. Skyla looks at Sola and nods. "Yes, she does," Skyla agrees and moves towards the young fairy and puts the same two fingers to Sola's forehead. Sola makes a little noise and Soja squawks. "She's waking up ~jaja!" Skyla smiles. "Yes, she is." Sola feels a soothing feeling spread throughout her body and she tries moving her left wing. There was no pain! The pressure that was her forehead disappears and she opens her eyes. "Sola!" says a familiar voice. "Solu ~lala!" cries out Sola and she leaps in the direction she heard his voice, knocking him over. As the two birds reunite, Soja rolls his purple eyes and flies away as Skyla just smiles. "Finally. You've picked someone who needed you more than I did. You did well, Solu," she whispers. Three months later, Sola is flying to Solu's nest and messes up her landing, alerting Solu to her presence. "You're still having problems with landing, ~lulu?" asks Solu, not too surprised as he reads through the news birdetin. Sola mumbles but shakes her head. "Soja said Skyla wants to speak to us ~lala!" she announces, proud of her message. "Really? Well we better not keep her waiting ~lulu!" exclaims Solu. The two birds make it to Skyla who turns around, with a serious expression on her face. Sola watches the color drain from Solu's face. "I wonder why he looks so nervous ~lala?" Sola wonders to herself. "Sola, Solu. I need you do something for me," Skyla begins. Sola couldn't help but get confused. What did she do to do something for this strange being? "We're not in trouble ~lulu?" asks Solu. "No, Solu, dear!" she says as she chuckles. "Far from that, actually," she continues. She turns around and takes out two gold brooches, one with a pink wing emblem in the middle that she gives to Sola, and the other with a blue wing emblem in the middle that she gives to Solu. "What are these ~lala?" asks Sola, curious about the gold brooches. Solu examines his, taking in the details. "What are these you ask? These are Pretty Crests. A dangerous enemy has appeared in the human world and I need you two to help me out," she says. Sola looks into her silver eyes but before she got pulled in, Solu lightly hits her. Skyla smiles, noticing Solu's move but doesn't comment on it. "Help me find the legendary warriors...Pretty Cure," she finishes. Solu's beak drops open but Sola tilts her head to the right, confused. "Pretty Cure ~lala?" she asks. "Yes, Pretty Cure. There's no time to lose, Solu, Sola. I need you to leave now!" Skyla exclaims. Solu nods. "Okay, Skyla! I won't let you down!" Solu says, moving his right wing to his chest. "I know you won't," she says while smiling. Sola just stares at the brooch confused. "Oh, and to let you two know. You'll know you found the right girls if your body starts glowing again like three months ago," says Skyla. Solu nods again and directs Sola to the door. As the two birds walk through the door, Skyla smiles and picks up a pink and white mirror and a light blue and white sword... -The ending plays- Sola walks out on the gold stage alone and bows. "Hello! I'm Sola ~lala!" she introduces herself then does a little spin. "I hope you enjoyed my story ~lala!" she says, giggling. "Your story ~lulu!?" exclaims Solu, who comes flying from the right. "It was our story ~lulu!" he says, red in the face. "Oops..." says Sola as she starts tearing up. "Ah, don't cry ~lulu!" says Solu, panicking. Sola hangs her head in shame as Solu continues. "Anyway, that's our story done ~lulu! But now it's time to pass the baton to some two young teenagers..." Solu says, trailing off. Sola's head shoots up and she spins again. "...who will take you on a grand adventure of a life time with a lot of ups and down ~lala!" finishes Sola. They look at each other and nod. "We hope you look forward to episode one!" they say together, waving their wings until the red curtain closes in front of them. Major Events *Solu, Sola, Soja and Skyla appear for the first time. *Solu and Sola meet for the first time. Characters Main Fairies *Sola *Solu Villains *Lipers Supporting Characters *Soja *Skyla *Sochi *Sope *Sori *Soga Trivia *Liper is actually the Ciel way to say "spider". *Birdetin is the Ciel way to say "bulletin". *Despite not being shown in the episode, Miwa and Otoha make a cameo appearance in the ending. Navigation Category:Soar Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Soar Pretty Cure! episodes